In order to meet different requirements of users, an included angle of a seat between a backrest and a seat bottom can be adjusted in the using process, which can improve the comfort of the seat. This technology is common in vehicle and operation machinery.
With the development of the machinery industry, higher requirements are imposed on the precision of seat angle adjustment of a seat angle adjusting device.
In the conventional technology, a seat angle adjusting device generally includes: a ratchet having inner teeth and fixedly connected to a backrest; a sliding groove plate having a sliding groove fixedly connected to a seat basin; multiple sliders having teeth and arranged on the sliding groove plate; a cam controlling a radial movement of the multiple sliders; and a return spring for moving the multiple sliders radially outwards. In this solution, all the sliders remain in the same phase such that the teeth of all the sliders and the teeth of the ratchet are in a full engagement state or are in a non-engagement state, and the minimum adjustment unit of such an angle adjusting device is a pitch, therefore, the adjustment precision is low. In another technique, multiple slider groups having phase differences are provided. One slider group is selected to engage with the ratchet to improve the adjustment precision in use, however, the adjustment precision directly depends on the number of the slider groups provided, and it achieves the precision improvement completely by increasing the number of sliders, which increases the cost of the device and the weight of the angle adjusting device, and achieves a very limited adjustment precision.
In summary, a technical issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the art is to provide a high-precision angle adjusting device.